Excesso
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Algumas coisas podem se tornar inesperadas para um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e cabe a cada um fazer sua escolha, e não olhar para trás. Contém: Yaoi; Incesto; Linguagem Inapropriada; Lemon. Personagens: Cavaleiros de Ouro Clássicos e de Lost Canvas.
1. Chapter 1

**Excesso.**

-Que tal irmos jantar? – a voz pelo celular ecoava no escritório da Casa de Sagitário. O dono perambulava o lugar com alegria em sua feição.

-Uma boa idéia, meu amor, onde quer comer? – O loiro foi até uma estante sua de livros, em busca de algo que sentiu falta.

-Quero comida exótica, que tal comida japonesa? Sei que anda com vontade. E depois quero que venha dormir em Capricórnio.

-Ah! Emprestei ao Aiolia. – Murmurou, recordando-se do porque que o livro não se encontrava ali. – Eu amei a sua idéia, Shura. Que horas quer sair?

-Umas oito? Ainda estou trabalhando com algumas coisas de História aqui, e infelizmente irei demorar um pouco.

-Perfeito, você que manda meu anjo. – Voltou a aproximar-se do celular, contente.

-Então até mais. Eu te amo. – A voz do namorado era igualmente alegre.

-Sim, também o amo! – Expressou, para então cessar a ligação. Foi até uma gaveta de sua mesa e buscou uns papéis nos quais trabalhava, e então colocou em cima da sua mesa, quando seu celular começou a tocar novamente. Olhou em sua tela, notando que era o irmão. Sorriu quando atendeu com o viva-voz. – Maninho...

-Estava dando ocupado... – Notou que a voz dele foi desconfiada, então sorriu percebendo seu ciúme. – Com que falava?

-Shura marcou um encontro comigo.

-Hum... Divirta-se...

-Aiolia, que ciúme. Está tudo bem?

-Sabe que não gosto que saia com ele, irmão... Sim, está. Ao menos estava, terei visita hoje.

-Aiolia, Aiolia. – Repetiu o nome dele com ternura. – Sabe que eu te amo, não é? Visita? Quem...? – Foi sua vez de expressar seu ciúme, evidenciando-o.

-Também te amo, muito e eu que sou ciumento, né? Bom, Regulus vem aqui hoje, sei lá para quê. Fedelho chato.

-Seja bonzinho com ele, maninho. Regulus admira você.

-Quem não me admira?

-Ok, nada modesto... – Riu pela sinceridade dele.

-Mas é verdade. E será que amanhã meu irmão pode passar o dia comigo ou vai contar bodes durante a noite? – Seu tom se tornou manhoso.

-Seria contar carneiros...

-Sei que não anda namorando o Mu...

-Por favor... Não vamos exagerar, e contar carneirinhos é trabalho do Shaka. – Sorriu com certa maldade. – Sim, passaremos o dia juntos amanhã como prometi.

-Ótimo! – Sorriu contente, e o mais velho riu. – Já sei tudo o que faremos! Mas será surpresa.

-Por que faz isso comigo? Odeio ficar curioso...

Ouviu um riso quase maléfico do mais novo do outro lado da linha. – Eu adoro deixar meu irmãozão curioso! Agora tenho que desligar, vou treinar!

-Tchau, seu bobo! – Respondeu e despediu, fingindo mau humor.

-Tchau, meu irmão favorito e curioso! – Sagitário novamente riu pelas palavras dele, e mexendo em seu celular para aumentar o volume, saiu do escritório e foi até sua sala de estar.

Com passos rápidos, aproximou-se de seu sofá, para arrumá-lo, começando a organizar a sua Casa, antes da saída. E enquanto arrumava suas almofadas, ouviu passos em seu corredor; mas a princípio, não reconheceu. Saiu de onde estava e caminhou, em busca do som.

-Boa tarde... – Uma voz um tanto quanto desconhecida lhe chamou a atenção. A primeira coisa que reparou foram os olhos hipnotizantes do moreno à sua frente.

-Boa tarde. – Respondeu cordial, por fim reconhecendo aquele rosto. – El Cid?

-Aiolos? – Lhe respondeu com um sorriso cordial, mas surpreso. – Finalmente lhe conheci, _direito_. Shura sempre fala de você.

-Sim. – Acabou por corar levemente, assim como seu riso breve. – Prazer. Quer se sentar? – Perguntou, educado.

-Ah, temo que infelizmente não. – Fixou seu olhar nos olhos claros do sagitariano, um tanto quanto encantado por conhecê-lo. – Shura me aguarda no momento. Mas venho visita-lo mais tarde, se permitir.

-Eu permitiria. – Corou um pouco mais por notar aquela sustentação firme de olhar. – Mas irei jantar com ele.

-Ele aceitaria um encontro duplo? Também pretendia sair com Sísifo hoje. Onde irão?

Seu olhar tornou-se surpreso com aquele convite. Chegou a dar um leve sorriso, tentando compreender algumas dúvidas em sua cabeça. – Vamos comer comida oriental. Acho que ele iria gostar que nos acompanhassem. – Percebeu que diferentemente de Shura, o sorriso dele era quase imperceptível.

-Fico contente em ouvir isso. Falarei com ele então ao subir. Sísifo irá apreciar a notícia Bom, se me permite, preciso ir até Capricórnio. – Ele deu alguns passos até o dono da casa que estava para poder passar e seguir adiante. – Que perfume agradável. Até mais tarde, Aiolos.

-Até, El Cid... – Sorriu ao canto dos lábios, sem olhá-lo partir. Não tinha muita noção do que havia acabado de ocorrer.

-Ele estava me _flertando_? – Apoiou uma mão na cintura, a outra em seus cabelos, rindo, de certo inconformado ou desacreditado. Não sabia bem.

_-/-_

**Notas da autora**.

Bom. Até para mim, certas coisas que irão acontecer ao decorrer dessa história poderão vir a ser peculiaridades. Mas confesso que essa ideia meio louca me ocorreu, e TIVE a necessidade de escrever.

Adianto que mexerei, por enquanto, com apenas alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro do passo e do presente, e por ser algo experimental também, quem sabe no futuro eu não escreva com os 24? Seria interessante. Ou não.

Sei que terão Gêmeos, viu meu Kan e meu Dê? (L) E acho que a Isa vai ficar meio chocada com o que lerá aqui. Surpresa. É.

Acabei encurtando o capítulo. Ficaria em aberto sobre o que pode acontecer... Pois tentarei fazer com que cada capítulo seja particular aos personagens que usarei. Talvez só neste tenha uma participação _volumosa_.


	2. Sagitário e Capricórnio

Excesso

Capítulo 2

-Ainda preferia ter saído só com você...

-Shura... Será bom conhecermos nossos antecessores. – Quando falou, recordou-se do sutil flerte do capricorniano ao anoitecer, e ainda ria por isso. – E sabe o que mais? Você e eu teremos a noite todinha juntos. – Ajeitou o cinto em seu corpo para dar alguns beijos provocativos no pescoço do namorado.

O namorado deu um longo suspiro após ouvir aquelas palavras, mas seu semblante amenizou ao sentir aqueles doces beijos, então sorriu ao canto dos lábios. – Você usa golpes baixos para tentar me convencer, amor. – O trânsito nas ruas de Athenas fluía razoável naquela noite, apesar de alguns pontos mais lentos que outros. – Não estamos atrasados, não é mesmo?

-Não sei e não me importo. – Respondeu em tom suave, mantendo as carícias no pescoço dele. Atitudes que fizeram o sorriso do capricorniano se abrir em malícia.

-Não quis interrompê-lo, amor. – Deixou um suspiro de satisfação lhe escapar dessa vez, notando a mudança da carícia. Em breves, curtos e suaves toques em sua pele, o sagitariano fez com que os beijos se tornarem mais sensuais, alternando com algumas mordidas. Em um momento de pausa do trânsito, o namorado levava a mão anteriormente no câmbio, para a coxa do loiro. As pontas de seus dedos apertaram as laterais da perna dele, e então sentiu os dedos dele lhe acariciarem as costas de sua mão.

-Você... Está... Tenso... – Em meio aos beijos falou, então os cessando. O sagitário levantou o olhar, buscando o dele, que foi correspondido, enquanto as suas mãos habilmente, abriam o botão e o zíper da calça jeans do namorado. Uma de suas mãos tocara no membro dele. Aquela atitude arrancou um suspiro audível do outro, que logo então pousou a mão nas ondas douradas do namorado, acariciando seus cabelos.

Aiolos então pôs entre os lábios a ponta do membro dele, sugando suavemente, para segundos depois, usar a língua para acariciar o mesmo local, quando novos suspiros foram ouvidos. Aos poucos, o loiro foi colocando ainda mais o sexo do namorado em sua boca, vez ou outra movimentando a cabeça enquanto o sugava com vontade e malícia.

Shura chegou a notar o trânsito voltar a andar, foi então que cautelosamente, acelerou, mas encostou o veículo, sabendo que se entregaria naquela carícia, e o trânsito, não iria s preocupar. Chegou a desligar o carro, deixando de reprimir seus suspiros e gemidos. Encostou a cabeça em seu banco, a mão ainda acariciando os cabelos dele, vez outra os puxando, enquanto o outro o sugava.

Uma mão do sagitariano subiu pela perna dele, cravando as suas unhas. A carícia permaneceu por mais alguns minutos, até que a força com que seus cabelos foram segurados foi de maior intensidade, e em seguida, sentiu o orgasmo dele.

-Aiolos... – O nome dele ainda saiu em um gemido, quando o viu erguer a cabeça, e passar a língua entre os lábios e lhe lançar um olhar de malícia que o fez sorrir. – Ou você é mau ou é chantagista para caramba. – Foi então interrompido por um beijo urgente do namorado e nada casto.

-Acho que estramos nos atrasando. – Após alguns segundos em que aquela carícia se decorreu, o sagitariano o fitou, endireitando-se no banco, enquanto o outro fechava a própria calça e se recompunha.

-Temos mesmo que ir? – De má vontade o um olhar foi lançado ao sagitariano que respondeu com reprovação.

**w-w-w**

-É, Sísifo me contou que Regulus adorou você. – El Cid deu um riso melodioso que arrancou um sorriso dos sagitarianos, mas a expressão de Shura permanecia de incômodo. – Eu vejo o porquê.

-Você é muito puxa-saco, Cid. – Sísifo tocou no braço do companheiro, rindo. Visivelmente, estava um pouco alterado por conta do vinha que tomava com os demais. – Olha só, Aiolos está vermelho!

-Sou nada! Estou dizendo a verdade. – Ele riu um pouco, mas ao canto dos olhos, fitava o sagitariano mais novo, interessado.

-Com licença, vou até o banheiro. – Disse o namorado, tocando na perna de Aiolos, de forma séria e discreta, e como reposta, um balançar de cabeça e um olhar preocupado.

-Também irei. – Sísifo havia notado o próprio exagero, então procurou se recompor, então se levantou para acompanhar Shura ao banheiro.

-Espero não estar deixando o Shura desconfortável. Estou admirado com você, apenas. – O fitava com o mesmo interesse de antes. – Talvez... Sagitarianos me atraem, e exagero. – Seu tom for cordial, mas com um toque de flerte, e segundos depois, a mão dele estava sobre a do loiro.

-Ele é meu namorado, o amo, El Cid. – Delicadamente tirou a mão debaixo da dele. – Sísifo é admirável.

-Eu o amo. Assim como você ama o Shura, e eu sei que você se interessou por mim. Eu **sei**. E eles não precisam saber disso.

-Não... Não é justo com nenhum de nós quatro.

-Então admite que está atraído por mim. – Ele sorriu vitorioso.

-El Cid...

-Você está bravo hoje. – Dizia o sagitariano anterior ao lavar as mãos na pia. Observava o capricorniano que acompanhava no toalete. – Acho que arriscarei que é por conta do El Cid. – Então ele ouviu um bufo, o que não necessitou de palavras. – Ele... Costuma ser quieto, mas quando se interessa... Meu Capricórnio se inquieta. - deu um suspiro audível, secou suas mãos e foi até ele.

-Vocês dois são namorados, como então permite que ele aja assim? Eu confio no meu namorado, e sei que ele não me trairia. – Seu tom era de inconformado ao levantar seu olhar e fita-lo.

-El Cid e eu não namoramos, ainda. Estamos tentando acertar algumas coisas... Então teoricamente somos solteiros.

-Aiolos _não_.

-Então só depende do seu namorado dispensá-lo. A não ser que façamos uma troca... – Cruzou os braços e nada mais disse, observando-o com um sorriso travesso, e em resposta, foi-lhe lançado um olhar de pouco caso que fez o capricorniano corar.

-Athena... – Balançou a cabeça em negativa e saiu do banheiro, retornando à mesa. Antes de se aproximar, e enciumado, observou a ambos ainda sentados. No fundo desconfiou do que pudesse acontecer em cima do seu namorado, mas vendo-os longe um do outro e a expressão séria do seu sagitário, lhe fez suspirar de alívio.

-Voltei. – Disse, com certo tom possessivo, sentando-se ao lado novamente do namorado. Tomou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos e deu um longo selinho.

-Que bom. – Sorriu em resposta, e El Cid deu um suspiro, longo, porém mostrando em seu semblante, certa inexpressividade, se perguntando onde o seu sagitariano se encontrava, e sua resposta logo foi respondida, pois ele surgiu ante a mesa, sentando-se em seguida.

-Gostaria de agradecer pelo delicioso jantar, mas Aiolos e eu temos alguns planos para esta noite. – Shura se prontificou antes qualquer uma das companhias abrisse a boca. Estava irritado, mas conseguiu esconder em sua expressão, fingindo-se simpático, o que fez o namorado também lhe fitar, curioso, mas com um leve sorriso discreto. – Não é amor? – O olhou de tal forma para que ele participasse de sua pequena trama.

-Sim, é. Temos alguns programas. – Sísifo deu um largo sorriso pela atitude e pelas palavras do Capricórnio.

-Eu que agradeço terem aceitado, foi uma ótima noite. – Apesar das cenas, tinha realmente apreciado aquele jantar. –Tenham uma boa noite, então, espero que se divirtam.

-Iremos Sí. – Aquele apelido pelo outro Sagitário foi carinhoso e fez o antecessor sorrir.

-Até mais, Cavaleiros. – Disse, um frustrado El Cid. – E o casal anterior observou os dois se retirando. E sem perceber, o moreno deu um suspiro barulhento.

-Poderia ter sido ao menos discreto. Shura está furioso com você.

-O que me garante que não deu em cima do meu sucessor? – Deu um leve tapa, com um sorriso quase imperceptível, um que apenas Sísifo notava e riu pelo detalhe em seu rosto.

-Até dei... Não resisti bancar o El Cid. Tenho um fraco por espanhóis. – Debochou, olhando-o e cerrando os olhos.

-Me respeite! – A expressão dele amenizou pela brincadeira. – Mas... Quer fazer alguma coisa depois daqui?

-Com você?

-Prefere o Shura? – Cid deu uma risada discreta, porém divertida, notando a expressão brincalhona do outro.

-Você serve, vai. – Sísifo sorriu com carinho, e o companheiro lhe roubou um beijo de seus lábios.

-Vou pagar a conta e nos vamos. Para onde quer ir?

-Para a sua casa? – Houve um sorriso dúbio no rosto dele.

-Adorei a idéia. – E mais uma vez, El Cid lhe roubou um beijo.

-Shura, você é incrível. – Acariciava os dedos das mãos dele que haviam se entrelaçado com as suas. Aiolos ria pelo recente acontecimento enquanto aproximavam do carro recém-trazido pelo manobrista.

-Precisava tirar você daquele enrascada. E da próxima, não aceite convite desses dois tarados...

Antes de entrar no carro, Aiolos puxou o namorado para si. – Eu te amo, sabia? – Um sorriso bem aberto era visto em seu rosto. O moreno lhe deu um selinho.

– Eu também te amo, só que mais... E não quero aquele _projeto_ de Excalibur perto de você novamente. – Sua voz tinha um tom possessivo.

-Não, eu que o amo mais. E não quero aquela _flechinha _perto de você.

-Pertencemos um ao outro, simples assim, meu amor.

**w-w-w**

Notas da Autora.

Segundo capítulo dessa... Comédia (não) entre os 24 cavaleiros de ouro. Destaquei esses quatros aqui, propositalmente e por enquanto. Estarei em aberto ao pensar nos casais do próximo capítulo.

Sim, a pretensão é chegar aos 6 capítulos. Afinal, destaque para cada signo/casal. Ou sabe-se lá o que vem mais em minha cabeça.

Shura es mi héroe. hihi


End file.
